Wilhelm II of Germany
Wilhelm II or William II (German: Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Hohenzollern; 27 January 1859 – 4 June 1941) was the last German Emperor (Kaiser) and King of Prussia. He reigned from 15 June 1888 until his abdication on 9 November 1918 shortly before Germany's defeat in World War I. Biography The eldest grandchild of Queen Victoria, Wilhelm's first cousins included King George V of the United Kingdom and many princesses who, along with Wilhelm's sister Sophia, became European consorts. For most of his life before becoming emperor, he was second in line to succeed his grandfather Wilhelm I on the German and Prussian thrones after his father, Crown Prince Frederick. His grandfather and father both died in 1888, the Year of Three Emperors, making Wilhelm emperor and king. He dismissed the country's longtime chancellor, Otto von Bismarck, in 1890. Wilhelm launched Germany on a bellicose "New Course" to cement its status as a respected world power. However, due to his impetuous personality, he frequently undermined this aim by making tactless, alarming public statements without consulting his ministers beforehand. He also did much to alienate other Great Powers from Germany by initiating a massive build-up of the German Navy, challenging French control over Morocco, and backing the Austrian annexation of Bosnia in 1908. His turbulent reign culminated in his guarantee of military support to Austria-Hungary during the crisis of July 1914, which resulted in the outbreak of World War I. A lax wartime leader, he left virtually all decision-making regarding military strategy and organisation of the war effort in the hands of the German General Staff. This broad delegation of authority gave rise to a de facto military dictatorship whose authorisation of unrestricted submarine warfare and the Zimmerman Telegram led to the United States' entry into the conflict in April 1917. Losing the support of the German army, Wilhelm abdicated and fled to exile in the Netherlands, where he died in 1941. In the Parody Universe He is another ranting leader like Adolf Hitler or Joseph Stalin. Like them he has his own antic master, the german chancellor Max von Baden. Spanish Dolfy made a parody on September 1st 2019 in which the Kaiser meets Dolfy and they become friends. Trivial * Wilhelm had one arm shorter than another * He got married twice. His first wife was the Empress Augusta Victoria and his second wife was Hermine von Reuss-Greiz. * He died in the third year of ww2. A few days before the Nazi invasion of the Soviet Union. * He is consider the main responsible of the First World War. * He has became very popular thanks to history memes. * Christian Redl appears in the movie The Fall of the Kaiser as Friedrich Ebert. Gallery In parodies Wilhelm_II.jpg|Inglorious Skeletor as Wilhelm Inglourious Basterds Goebbels.jpg|Before being the Kaiser he was Goebbels Christopher Plummer as Wilhelm.jpg|Christopher Plummer as Wilhelm II Wilhelm rapping.gif|World War 1 Epic rap battle Portrait_germany_wilhelm_ii.jpg|Kaiser Willie in Hearts of Iron Kaiser Wilhelm in Kingsman.png|Wilhelm II in Kingsman Real Life kaiser_wilhelm.jpg|Real life Wilhelm Old Wilhelm.jpg|Old Kaiser Wilhelm II this man is crazy.png|This man is crazy... wilhelm laughs.jpg|When you conquer Belgium and Britain joins the war Videos Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Ranters Category:Minor Characters